Como Romeu & Julieta
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Nós dois éramos muito novos quando eu te vi pela primeira vez.
1. Parte I

**Parte I**_  
><em>

_We were both young when I first saw you_

A voz arrastada chegou aos seus ouvidos antes que ela pudesse ver seu dono. Parecia encenada, para que até uma pessoa especialmente burra conseguisse entender o que ele queria dizer; ao mesmo tempo que a inveja era mal escondida em um tom amargo.

"Aposto que você adorou isso, não é, Potter?"

Aquilo destoava de seus traços, tão suaves e finos que o faziam parecer frágil. O sorriso despeitado em seu rosto parecia uma defesa, quando deveria ser um ataque, e o queixo era pontudo demais, com tons claros demais, um garoto que passaria desapercebido, e tinha aprendido a usar a voz e as palavras para não desaparecer.

"Famoso Potter. Não pode nem ir a uma livraria sem ir para na primeira página."

Se fosse mais paciente e caridosa, como sua mãe dizia que deveria ser, ela teria tido pena dele. Mas, infelizmente, seu temperamento era forte demais e ela não conseguia se conter.

"Deixe ele em paz. Ele não queria isso."

Os dois se olharam, igualmente cheios de raiva e irritação, e ela soube que tinha cutucado um dragão adormecido, e ele nunca mais esqueceria dela, fazendo o possível para que ela pagasse pela ousadia de ter enfrentado-o.

"Potter... Você arranjou uma namorada..."

E foi assim que começou.

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

Demorou algum tempo, mas ele deixou bem claro que não tinha esquecido-a, e que tinha feito questão o suficiente de prestar atenção em sua existência para perceber o tamanho de seu interesse em Harry. Bom, não que não fosse absolutamente óbvio, mas seus irmãos não a tomariam pelo tipo de garota que escreve poesia (com bons motivos, claramente ela era terrível nisso), mas Draco Malfoy percebeu na mesma hora.

Talvez tivesse sido erroneamente levado a acreditar que estava paralisada e horrorizada pela forma como Harry tinha recebido seu cartão. Ele não teria como saber que no momento que seus olhos viram O Diário no chão, todo o resto perdeu completamente a importância. Não imaginaria que o profundo terror em seu rosto era que ele, Draco, tivesse a oportunidade de abri-lo, interrogar Tom Riddle, e descobrir todos os seus segredos. Todas as coisas que poderia usar contra Ginny, contra sua família, contra seus amigos. Todas as coisas que ela tolamente confidenciara a Tom, antes de perceber sua verdadeira natureza.

O loiro estava furioso quando ela passou por ele, entrando na sala.

"Acho que Potter não gostou do seu cartão", ele gritou, cheio de raiva.

E, desta vez, ela sentiu pena dele, e inveja, pois a vida de Draco era simples, girando em torno de rivalidades escolares e sentimentos de meninas, enquanto a dela estava cheia de vida, morte e segredos que jamais ousaria revelar.

_I'm standing there, on a balcony in Summer air_

Naqueles últimos dias, ela passara muito tempo sozinha. Era melhor assim, afinal. Não era como se as pessoas quisessem ficar perto dela, ainda que nada pudesse explicar como a história tinha se espalhado pela escola. Seus irmãos, é claro, tentavam consolá-la e vigiá-la, mas nada a fazia se sentir pior – ainda mais culpada por tudo.

Fugir de seus olhares penalizados era a melhor coisa, e Ginny tinha descoberto uma pequena varanda, voltada para o lago, onde raramente alguém passava e onde não era obrigada a ver os alunos se espalhando pela grama, e se sentir ainda mais deslocada. Ali, ela podia sentir o ar do verão, o calor que começava a se espalhar. Ali, ela podia tentar acreditar que, em algum momento, o calor voltaria a habitar dentro dela. Que ela iria superar.

Mas não ainda, e não tão cedo. Ela ouviu passos, mas não virou, nem mesmo quando percebeu que alguém estava parado logo atrás dela. Sua varinha estava em sua mão, e estava pronta para lançar uma azaração qualquer, no primeiro movimento hostil que percebesse. Era óbvio que não deixariam passar barato seus erros.

"Você deu sorte"

Ginny virou imediatamente, reconhecendo a voz, mas Malfoy já estava caminhando para longe. Ela teve certeza que ele esperava que ela tivesse sido expulsa e sua família desgraçada, mas não era a coisa mais ofensiva que tinha ouvido nos últimos dias.

Ela tinha, realmente, dado sorte.


	2. Parte II

__**Parte II**

_See the lights, see the party, the Ball gowns_

O castelo estava todo iluminado, como se a própria construção desse boas vindas. As luzes, a companhia e a festa de abertura do ano eram muito agradáveis após o susto no trem. A maior parte das pessoas ainda estava de pé quando ela começou a atravessar o salão em direção a mesa da Grifinória.

"Longbottom disse que Potter desmaiou e você tremeu e chorou como uma menininha."

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para o Sonserino, que parecia muito satisfeito em perceber o rosto corado da garota. Era raiva – porque ele tinha que lembrá-la do que estava tentando esquecer?

"Caso você não tenha percebido, Malfoy, eu sou uma menininha. Você realmente poderia ter arranjado um insulto menos estúpido se pretendia me atingir."

Ela virou as costas, e mesmo sem ver, sabia que ele estava surpreso. Não esperaria que a menina tímida e sem jeito que vira no ano anterior fosse ter uma resposta pronta, ou sequer que fosse responder algo. Era claro que, aos olhos dele, ela era alguma espécie de donzela indefesa, sempre precisando de salvação.

A única pessoa de quem ela precisava de ajuda para se salvar ela dela mesma. E, nisso, nenhum cavaleiro de armadura brilhante poderia ajudar.

_See you make your way into the crowd_

Não escapou da atenção de Ginny que Draco foi um dos primeiros sonserinos a chegar ao Salão Principal àquela noite, nem que parecia aterrorizado. Não a surpreendia, nem um pouco, que ele fosse um covarde. E, talvez, ela devesse deixar passar. Certamente sua mãe desaprovaria das provocações, mas o que Molly Weasley não sabia, não podia machucá-la.

"Quem está tremendo agora?"

Sabia que sua voz era fina demais para soar ameaçadora, mas sabia também que tinha conseguido imprimir o suficiente nela para que o comentário fosse cortante. Ele a olhou como se tivesse pisado em merda, antes de falar.

"Se fazendo de corajosa, Weasley? Ou é só o normal dos Grifinórios, serem estúpidos demais para reconhecer o perigo?"

Ela sorriu, e foi suave, apesar de não ser reconfortante. Ele estava aterrorizado e, se fosse outra pessoa, ela provavelmente também estaria. Quem era ela para julgar? Sirius Black era um assassino conhecido, sem dó nem piedade.

"Achei que você estivesse seguro, com a família que tem. Ou seu pai traiu o suficiente deles para que virasse um alvo?"

Ginny não esperou resposta. Não precisava da resposta. Não ganharia nada, a não ser atenção indesejada se continuasse aquela discussão. Só andou para longe, misturando-se com sua turma, e rapidamente Malfoy tinha esquecido completamente de sua existência, procurando conforto nas palavras dos professores.

_Little did I know_

A viagem de trem poderia ser como qualquer outra, e ainda mais agradável sem os dementadores investigando os vagões, mas Malfoy parecia mais preocupado do que confortável com a forma como os acontecimentos tinham se desenrolado nos últimos dias.

"Um assasino à solta, e um lobisomem como professor. O que mais pode acontecer? Meu pai bem que diz que o Ministério e Hogwarts já não servem mais para nada..."

Não era a intenção dela entreouvir, mas não Ginny não conseguiu simplesmente bloquear o som das palavras. Luna estava quieta, prestando atenção em sua revista, e ela nem mesmo pode fingir que não ouvia enquanto Malfoy aparecia com Crabbe e Goyle na cabine.

"Ah, olha só, se não é a _corajosa_ Weasley."

Desta vez, ela não tinha nenhuma resposta ou provocação. Malfoy também parecia não saber o que mais dizer, sem que ela respondesse. O silêncio continuou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade – provavelmente não mais que 3 segundos – antes de Luna quebrá-lo.

"Se você tivesse passado pelo que ela passou, também não teria medo de mais nada. Ainda mais de coisas tão tolas quanto Sirius Black quando todo mundo sabe que, na verdade, nunca existiu nenhum Sirius Black, é tudo invenção do Ministério para cobrir seus experimentos com novos feitiços."

Pela primeira vez na vida, os dois tiveram exatamente a mesma reação: a de olhar a garota com expressão de absoluto espanto. Ginny e Luna se conheceram há anos, mas não eram realmente amigas, e mesmo assim, ela a defendeu firmemente, sem nem se importar de tirar os olhos da revista para ver com quem falava.

Ginny não consegue evitar um sorriso para a garota, dividida entre achar graça e sentir-se realmente acolhida pela primeira vez desde que chegou à Hogwarts. Malfoy, por sua vez, balançou a cabeça incrédulo, antes de deixar o vagão, claramente achando a corvinal completamente louca.

"Obrigada."

"É verdade. Ele nunca vai saber como é."

E, secretamente, Ginny rezou para que a loira tivesse razão. Ela não desejaria o que passou nem para seu pior inimigo – e Malfoy era o tipo de garoto que iria quebrar nas mãos de Tom Riddle.


	3. Parte III

**Parte III**

_That you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles_

"Aposto que está lamentando o limite de idade, Weasley, sua família bem que precisa do prêmio."

A ruiva o olhou sem nem ao menos se irritar.

"Acho que todos esses casamentos de primos afetaram a sua capacidade cerebral, Malfoy. Minha família _ganhou na loteria_, lembra?" A voz dela era divertida, como se aquilo fosse um esporte.

"Não foi o suficiente, foi? Você continua ai, vestes de segunda mão..."

"Claramente, afetou também sua capacidade criativa para ofensas – pensando bem, você deve ter continuado com a habilidade de raciocínio de uma _doninha_" cortou a ruiva, e o grupo de meninas em volta riu, o garoto ficou com as bochechas coradas.

"Melhor ser uma doninha do que viver em um chiqueiro"

Os alunos em volta fizeram barulhos de aprovação e preocupação com esta afirmação, mas Ginny apenas deu os ombros.

"Eu não me importo com o que você pensa da minha casa, Malfoy."

"Você só diz isso porque não tem outra opção."

Ela respirou fundo e olhou diretamente para ele, enquanto parte da multidão bloqueava a saída do Salão Principal, observando a discussão.

"Deixe eu te lembrar de uma coisinha: você não tem _nada._ Nada, Malfoy. E seu pai? Ele também não tem _nada_. Vocês vivem dos _favores_ do seu avô, e esperando que ele _morra_ para ter alguma coisa. E, é, você tem sorte de ter tudo isso, mas não porque você não _precisa_ se esforçar para ter, mas porque se tivesse que se _esforçar_ não conseguiria nem comer, já que o que sobra de _dinheiro_ na sua casa, falta de _talento_."

A garota virou para sair sem mais uma palavra, mas parte dos presentes aplaudiram e acenaram alegremente, apoiando as palavras dela. Malfoy era terrivelmente impopular fora da sonserina. Quando perguntassem, anos depois, Ginny saberia dizer que foi aquele exato momento no qual a vida dela mudou, quando ela deixou de ser só a "tadinha da menina que foi pra Câmara" e a "irmãzinha dos Weasley", para ser reconhecida por si mesma.

E quando a popularidade bate na porta, é difícil dizer não.

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

Ginny sabia que estava bonita. Não só porque Neville tinha dito, mas pelos olhares que vira outros garotos lançarem. Seu vestido tinha sido bem escolhido, sua mãe sabendo exatamente que ela não apreciaria algo muito infantil ou chamativo, optando por um modelo clássico e o tom de verde-água caia bem. Sabia que estava bonita porque tinha conseguido arrancar elogios de Lavender – o que por si só já era uma façanha. Mas, mesmo sabendo, era uma garota de treze anos.

"Weasley, para que desperdiçar tanto tempo se Potter nem vai olhar para você?" perguntou Pansy Parkinson, rindo de lado em seu vestido cheio de babados, enquanto pegava uma bebida "Só você não percebe que ele já escolheu o amor da vida dele."

A garota acenou na direção onde Harry e Ron saiam juntos para o jardim.

"Deve ser difícil" completou Daphne Greengrass, ao lado dela. "Ser trocada pelo seu irmão."

Ginny riu, de leve, fingindo que não estava – também – decepcionada que não tinha sido notada.

"Não mais do que ter que vir sozinha, Greengrass" respondeu, dando os ombros. "E Harry me convidou, eu quem disse não."

"Por Longbottom? Céus, Weasley, eu sabia que seu gosto era ruim, mas não sabia que era _tão_ ruim assim" implicou a sonserina, rindo ainda mais.

"Por que, Parkinson? Prefiro vir com um amigo do que vir com alguém com quem fico sonhando noite e dia _sabendo_ que nada vai acontece" a ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha na direção de Draco Malfoy antes de continuar. "Mas, claramente, você discorda de mim."

Pegando sua garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, ela voltou para o meio da pista, tentando encontrar o garoto que estava olhando-a sem parar novamente. Ela sabia que ele era Corvinal e um ano acima dela, mas nenhuma das duas coisas ajudavam a achar alguém quando todos estavam sem uniforme e misturados.

Não demorou muito para que ela encontrasse outra pessoa, no entanto.

"O que você fez?" sibilou Malfoy, segurando-a pelo braço. "Pansy está alternando entre xingar e tentar me agarrar falando coisas sem sentido com seu nome, Weasley."

A ruiva teria rido, se não estivesse tão assustada com a força que o garoto estava fazendo, encostando-a contra uma das mesas. Era aterrorizante saber que não podia fazer nada, seu braço da varinha inutilizado pela pressão dos dedos dele, levando-o para longe de seu corpo.

"Eu... Eu não..."

"O que você acha que está fazendo, Malfoy?"

A voz de Percy era controlada, mas transbordava de raiva, e ela sabia que só a imensa diferença de idade tinha impedido que seu irmão atacasse o garoto. Malfoy soltou-a como se queimasse, e como se tivesse usado um feitiço convocatório, Fred e George surgiram atrás dele.

"Estavamos... _conversando_" falou o sonserino. "É um momento de... _confraternização"_

Crabbe e Goyle estavam perto também, e Malfoy tinha soltado-a, mas a forma como suas palavras foram usadas a fizeram se sentir suja – como se estivesse, realmente, fazendo algo de errado.

"Fique longe da minha irmã" falou Fred, batendo com o indicador no peito do garoto enquanto falava.

"Você não gostaria, imagino, que os professores e o diretor fossem informados do seu comportamento?" perguntou Percy, pomposamente. "E, claro, eu teria que comentar com o Sr. Crouch sobre a _decepção_ que são suas maneiras com as _meninas_. Infelizmente, as paredes tem ouvidos no Ministério..."

"E os olhos do Moody são muito bons, amigo", completou George, olhando-o com satisfação.

O olhar de Malfoy era de pura raiva.

"Foi só uma pergunta" ele disse, afastando-se. "Não foi, Weasley?"

Tomando coragem, ela endireitou-se.

"Só disse a verdade, Malfoy, que ela está achando que hoje é o começo do casamento de vocês."

Os gêmeos riram, e até Crabbe e Goyle também acharam graça, e só o olhar mortal do sonserino os fez não rir.

"Boa sorte, Malfoy" falou George, divertido. "Nem mesmo você merece isso."

"Mas fique longe da minha irmã mesmo assim" reforçou Percy, antes de colocar os braços no ombro dela.

"Vamos, Ginny..."

_And I was crying in the staircase, begging you please don't go_

Ela estava cansada – assustada – e preferia ficar sozinha. A presença de sua mãe, seus irmãos, a confusão da final do Torneio Tribruxo tinham exaurido-a. Ela precisava pensar, sozinha, a respeito do que aquilo significava.

Ginny sabia que tinha pouco que ela poderia fazer, que era só uma garota, que nunca a deixariam se aproximar da verdadeira briga; mas aquela era _sua_ briga também. Você-sabe-quem era parte de seus pesadelos, e sem dúvidas, se conseguisse o apoio que tinha antes, sua vida seria destruída.

Parte dela não ficou surpresa quando, eventualmente, ouviu passos aproximando-se da escada que tinha sentado. Conhecendo sua sorte, não poderia deixar de ser pega pela última pessoa que gostaria que a visse daquele jeito: confusa, chorando, com medo. Uma menininha.

Os passos pararam quando a pessoa a viu, mas ela não se virou. Esperou, em vão, que a pessoa simplesmente fosse embora, mas isso não aconteceu.

"Achei que Grifinórios não tinham medo."

A voz de Draco Malfoy não tinha seu costumeiro tom de vitória, não tinha um desafio, era apenas uma afirmação, uma dúvida. Ela olhou para o rapaz, sem que ele dissesse nada.

"Achei que fosse exatamente o que você queria", ela respondeu, finalmente.

Ele firmou sua postura e acenou com a cabeça.

"E é."

Assim, Ginny teve certeza de que a guerra já tinha começado.


End file.
